Songbook
by Lokelani04
Summary: A series of oneshotsongficdeathfics.
1. One: Iris

Song Book

One: Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

"Die Inuyasha!"

Kagome Higurashi watched with wide eyes as yet another tentacle was forced through her lover's chest. He couldn't take much more, this she knew. The night of the new moon was fast approaching, Inuyasha's movements slowing with the coming of his change. Sunset was still an hour away, but already there had been too much bloodshed. The corpses of hundreds of demons lay scattered about the field, their blood staining the pure white snow red. This was supposed to be an easy battle...They had Kouga, and even Sesshomaru working with them. Kagura had changed sides as well, standing by Sesshomaru's side proudly. Something was terribly, horribly wrong though. The demons were super strong, feeding off Naraku's sheer evil.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive…_

Kagome cried as she ran to Inuyasha, falling down at his side. There was so much blood...too much blood...Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she leaned down to press a kiss to his bloody lips. His response was faint, a whispered sentence that caused her heart to break into thousands of pieces. Sobbing wildly, she hugged his head to her chest, her nose buried in his hair. Like snowy field about them, it was stained with blood. Some of it was his, some of it wasn't. He struggled to stand, to fight. She knew he was too weak to do either.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"Inuyasha..."

Leaning on the legendary sword, Tetsusagia, Inuyasha made his way to his feet once more. His warrior's spirit would not go down without a fight. Flipping the sword over his shoulder, he'd push Kagome away as another set of tentacles shot thier way. Lifting the large sword over his head, he brought it down swiftly with his famed battle cry...

"_Wind Scar_!"

The tentacles disappeared with a flash of yellow, which bore its way towards Naraku's deformed body once more. It bounced off the weak barrier Naraku put up in defense and into the nearby forest. Naraku's crimson eyes widened in anger.

"Die Inuyasha!"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"_Inuyasha!_"

Kagome watched as he dodged one tentacle, but moved straight into the path of another one. With a sickening cruch and squish it went straight through the middle of Inuyasha's head. The monk, Miroku, caught Kagome in his arms as her legs collapsed. A strangled scream escaped her lips before she burst into gasping sobs. Sango looked to Naraku with a look of hate in her eyes, and would have thrown Hiraikotsu if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's hand upon her shoulder. He nodded to Kagome, who had gotten herself under control long enough to run to Inuyasha. His eyes were fixed on the sky, the slightest trail from tears visible in the blood on his face. Kagome took off her scarf to clean his face, before standing to glare at Naraku.

"_Naraku_! You just took the most important person in my life away! _You won't get away with this_!"

Notching an arrow, she'd aim at the middle of Naraku's chest. Just as she let the streaming arrow fly, Naraku sent out a bunch of tentacles towards her. Kagome stood there and watched them come. She would be with Inuyasha now...nothing else mattered. Her body jerked as the tentacles shot through her chest, stomach and throat. Her body landed next to Inuyasha's, her head on his chest.

"Kagome!"

By the time her friends reached her body, Kagome too was dead...Sango and Miroku whirled to shout at Naraku, the pain of losing thier friend evident in thier faces.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Authors Note

This is a series of one-shots. They are all separate happenings in one big scenario, so they'll all be done separetly. The song chosen for One, was _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls. The song is theirs, the characters are Rumiko Takahashi's.


	2. Two: Listen to Your Heart

Two: Listen to Your Heart

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_…_   
_

Sango watched with complete horror as her friends were brutally murdered by Naraku. First Inuyasha, then Kagome as she rushed to her love's side. Tears welled in both Sango and Miroku's eyes. The normally controlled woman let out a scream of anger, as she turned distressed eyes on the monk at her side. He too looked crestfallen, though his expression turned to complete hatred as he turned to glare at the source of their pain-Naraku…His right hand twitched slightly, causing the monk to look down at the prayer beads swaying from his palm. It was almost time…

Turning, he placed a hand upon Sango's shoulder, his blue-violet eyes brimming with determination. "We shall get him, Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha's deaths will not be in vain." For once, not a lecherous thought crossed the monk's mind. He stared down at the woman beside him, hoping that his eyes shouted the message he wanted to tell her.

_  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye…_

Sango placed her hand over his, and simply nodded. She gave him the barest of smiles; her eyes reflecting the same message he'd given her. Together, they turned to face the demon. Neither truly thought they'd make it through the fight, but both knew they couldn't go down without a fight. At the other end of the field, Naraku laughed wickedly as if he'd heard their words.

"Die!"

As a cluster of tenactles shot their way, the pair sprang apart. Sango moved to swing Hiraikotsu in a wide arc, the weapon slicing easily through the tentacles. They fell at her feet, wiggling before connecting together once more. With a growl, she yanked out her sword and began hacking the tentacle to pieces again. Running on, she'd encounter the next bunch, cutting them down with her sword before moving on.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams…_

"Sango!"

The exterminator dodged the tentacle coming at her, though it left a nasty gash along her upper right arm. Breathing heavily, the youkai exterminator hefted Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and took off at a run again. As Sango saw it she had one chance, and one chance only.

"_Hiraikotsu!_"

The large boomerang would take off from Sango's hands, flying towards Naraku. The look on her face was just pure devastation when the boomerang was knocked away. It stuck on the ground to the left of Naraku, meaning she'd have to get close to Naraku to get it back.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart   
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye…_

Sango turned to look at Miroku briefly, before closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath to dispel the tears from her eyes, she lifted her bloody hand to blow him a kiss.

"Goodbye, Miroku…"

Schooling her features into a blank mask, she set out at a dead run for Hiraikotsu. Naraku's tentacles and lesser demons fell easily to her sword, as she made the last desperate attempt to get her weapon. She skidded to a halt as she grabbed the strap to Hiraikotsu, before swinging it at Naraku. Her body jerked in pain as something struck her in the back. She turned surprised eyes on her brother, Kohaku. His sickle was buried deep, and as he jerked it out with a sickening crunch, she crumpled to the ground.

"K…Kohaku…"

The boy's expressionless eyes bore into her soul as he stood above her. _Kill her…_ it was an endless chant in his head. Taking the exterminator's own sword, he lifted it above his head and brought it down. It broke through her chest, and stilled her heartbeat. Her eyes were open, staring into the cloudless sky.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been   
When love was wilder than the wind…_

Miroku felt her loss before he saw her. A cry barely escaped his lips before he turned on Naraku, who was laughing evilly. The monk was trying hard not to let tears fall as he unwrapped the beads from his wrist. He'd thought, for that single moment. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara…They were all dead. His Wind Tunnel was at it's limit…Miroku just stood there, while Naraku laughed evilly and impaled Kohaku with his tentacle, forcing the shard in the boy's back out. Kohaku died instantly. It was then that the monk made his decision.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you   
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh…_

Miroku turned to look at Naraku once more, before unraveling the beads over his hand. Naraku laughed as he began to move towards the monk. Saimyoushou swarmed in the area, Naraku's only protection against the monk's Wind Tunnel. He knew nothing of the pain in Miroku's heart though, which turned all of the monk's thoughts to crazy notions…

"_Wind Tunnel!_"

The barrel of wind grasped not only Naraku in its grasp, but also the Saimyoushou. Miroku was too busy fighting off the spreading Wind Tunnel in his hand to notice Naraku's escape. The warring emtions in his gaze settled on placid acceptance, as he watched his hand begin to disappear into the Wind Tunnel.

It was over in a matter of seconds. The piece of land where Miroku had been standing was now nothing more than a gaping hole. Kouga and Ayame were on the opposite side of Naraku when it happened. The pair was still reeling from the death's of Kagome and Inuyasha, but this added more to their upset. No one heard or saw the small kitsune crying in the underbrush.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you   
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye…_

Authors Note

This is a series of one-shots. They are all separate happenings in one big scenario, so they'll all be done separetly. The song chosen for Two, was _Listen to Your Heart _ by the Roxette. The song is theirs, the characters are Rumiko Takahashi's. I also want to thank my new beta reader, MissLadyMa'am!


	3. Three: Believe

Three: Believe

_Unable to find the words  
unconsciously I touched your shoulders  
you said nothing and coolly slapped me away  
our young love falls apart,  
because of one little thing  
I don't wanna see your face so sad…_

"Kouga…" The young female demon slowly lifted her hand. Before it could be placed upon his shoulder, the sapphire-eyed wolf knocked it away. "That bastard's going to pay for killing my Kagome!" Ayame drew in a deep breath before shaking her head. "Kouga…she was never yours…." The wolf snarled before shaking his head. "Don't you think I don't know that?" His knuckles cracked obscenely as he stared down at the ground. Sesshomaru temporarily had Naraku distracted. "Don't you think I don't know she was in love with that mutt?" Emerald eyes sparkled up at him, before the female wolf lowered her head. "Kouga…"

_Even if you lose your dreams,  
don't lose that smile,  
brighten my heart… _

We swore to one day build the future with our hands  
You must have been here somewhere  
but now we turn our eyes away sadly,  
trusting we'll meet…

"Let's go. This bastard needs to die." Those knuckles were cracked again, before the reckless demon ran off at a much slower pace. Ayame shook her head before easily following, since Kouga's shards had been taken. There wasn't much for her to do, since Kouga cut down many of the lesser demons that stood in their way, except catch the few he missed. The two wolves crisscrossed each other as they ran to dodge the tentacles Naraku began to send after them. Finished toying with Sesshomaru and Kagura for the moment, the hanyou smirked evilly at the oncoming wolves. "You shall become one with my body…" As the skies began to bleed from blue to black, the two wolves raced on towards their destiny. Several tentacles shot forward, nearly impaling the two wolves.

_Several lights streamed across  
the starry sky we gazed at together,  
the memories haven't faded…_

Ayame screamed out in surprise as she was grabbed from behind. Terror was forced behind the desire to live. She turned claws upon her attacker, barely hearing the masculine grunts of pain. Sightlessly, she brought her claws down several times, before she managed to slit her captor's throat. The strangled howl that escaped her captor registered upon her foggy brain, causing her emerald eyes to widen in shock and upset. Ginta's broken body lay at her feet, the scent of his blood sharp in the night air. Hakkaku sat a few feet away sobbing as he stared at Ginta's body. "I…I didn't mean…" Ayame backed up slowly as Hakkaku lifted his head to stare at her. "You killed him!" She screamed as Hakkaku lunged forwards. "No! I didn't mean to, Hakkaku!" Ayame dodged Hakkaku's claws, swiping back at him with her own.

_When I listened closely,  
I began to hear the phrase of that song you whistled.  
And then, my heart dreams of a future for us  
on the other side of the sky  
I'll be by your side once more, in that place_

_If there was meaning in those days  
we're no doubt, now trying to outrun._

Unaware that Hakkaku and Ayame were locked in battle, Kouga ran on towards Naraku. He stopped only when he heard Ayame's blood-curling scream of pain, and Hakkaku's answering howl. "Ayame!" Sapphire eyes widened when both bodies slowly spiraled to the bloody grass. From here he could see the deep gouges against the pale skin of Ayame's throat. He didn't have to look to see the matching on Hakkaku's neck as well. He threw his head back and howled in grief before turning to glare at Naraku. "You'll pay for this, bastard" Kouga ran forward once more, growling low in his throat as he dodged demon after demon and tentacle after tentacle. One arm rose to cover his nose as he neared Naraku, the miasma thick and deadly. So thick it was hard to see anything but shadows. Kouga didn't see the tentacles until they had already wrapped themselves tightly around his body. His struggles were useless, a new tentacle replacing each of the ones he clawed through. Naraku laughed as he absorbed the wolf demon, his crimson eyes glowing with the influx of power from the two Sacred Jewel shards. Kaugra stared at Naraku with an expression of defiant fear. "You will pay for your disobedience Kaugra." Immediately she changed into a defensive position, chin in the air. "Like hell I will, Naraku!" 

_  
We swore to one day build the future with our hands  
You must have been here somewhere  
And then, my heart dreams of a future for us  
on the other side of the sky  
I'll be by your side once more, in that place  
but now we turn our eyes away sadly,  
trusting we'll meet.  
_

Author's Note

I do not own any of the InuYasha characters! They belong to Takahashi Rumiko! I do not claim to know anything about the final moments of the anime or manga, these are just my out takes on it! Song lyrics used for Three are _Believe_ by the Nami Tamaki.


End file.
